This invention relates to fuel pumps and, more particularly, to an improvement by which fuel pumps are made more crashworthy.
Certain fuel pump designs have features which may contribute to fuel leakage from the pump if the pump is struck by debris during a crash. For example, the tower design of some pumps are such that the sheet metal body of the pump may be torn during a crash. Fuel may then spill out of the pump into the engine compartment thus creating a fire hazard.